Request
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai persahabatan dan suka-duka masa remaja/Slight!BoruSara/ Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai/ OOC as always :v


REQUEST

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story : Lydiasyafira

Summary : Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai persahabatan dan suka-duka masa remaja/Slight!BoruSara/ Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai/ OOC as always :v

AU

.

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

Pipi merah,

Iris biru yang mendadak teduh,

Atensi yang terpaku pada satu obyek,

Dan... melamun.

Keempat hal itu cukup untuk membuat kelopak mata seorang Nara yang biasanya selalu menutup, jadi terbuka lebar. Serta buku yang biasanya bertengger manis di telapak tangan Yamanaka, mendadak tertutup rapi di pinggir pemuda 15 tahun itu.

Pemandangan ganjil dari seorang Uzumaki Boruto yang sedang dimabuk asmara, eh?

.

.

.

"Oke Boruto, kau mulai menakutiku." Inojin mulai bersuara.

Iris kelam Shikadai melirik kecil ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hei? kau mendengarku?!"

Boruto tersentak saat buku ensiklopedia tebal itu mendarat mulus di kepala pirangnya.

"Apa masalahmu, pirang?!"

"Justru kau yang punya masalah bodoh!" Shikadai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Dan lagi, kalian sama-sama pirang. Ingat itu!"

"Ha? Aku? Kenapa?"

Inojin beringsut mendekati Boruto untuk memungut bukunya kembali.

"Kau tahu kalau memperhatikan seorang wanita adalah tindak asusila, kan? Apa kau mulai memikirkan hal kotor dengan gadis Uchiha itu?"

"Wha-what the!? Kau gila?! Pemikiran gila apa yang terlintas di otak jenius mu itu?!"

Shikadai mendengus geli melihat reaksi berlebihan itu.

Kentara sekali si otak bebal itu menyukainya.

Menyukai Uchiha Sarada.

"Pftt..." satu kekehan meluncur mulus dari bibir si pemuda nanas.

"Ada yang lucu hah?!"

Dan sebuah tawa renyah mengalir. Diiringi jitakan pelan di kepala Boruto.

"Kalau kau menyukainya. Datanglah padanya dan berhenti bersikap seperti pengecut."

Inojin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut di habisi oleh paman Sasuke, hm?"

Tepat setelah Inojin mengatakan itu, ia dan Shikadai langsung bangkit dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA, DATTEBASA!"

# # #

"Nee... Shikadai-kun~ Inojin-kun~~"

"Kuberi waktu 3 detik sebelum aku membuangmu ke Suna jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, pirang!" bisik Inojin geram.

Sementara itu, urat-urat kekesalan mulai bertimbulan di pelipis Shikadai.

"Boruto, diamlah! kau akan dibunuh Anko-sensei jika suaramu sampai terdengar olehnya!" Desis Shikadai tak kalah sinis.

"AHH! KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU JAHAT PADAKU SIHH! JAHATT! HUHUUU!"

"SHIKADAI! INOJIN! BORUTO! KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Suara nyaring Anko-sensei terdengar menggema sampai kelas sebelah.

Terkutuklah kau boruto!

# # #

"Ayolahh... bantu sahabat paling tampanmu in-"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan jangan harap kami mau mengerjakan rencana konyolmu seperti tahun lalu!"

seringai rubah tampak menghiasi wajah—sok—innocent milik boruto.

Manusia satu itu pasti sedang menyusun rencana abnormal di otak kecilnya.

"Bantu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. ya?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Sepertinya yang ini kau harus menggunakan rumus kuadrat pangkat dua baru kau akarkan dengan bilangan di depannya." Shikadai menggumam pada Inojin.

"Oh begitu? kupikir ini menggunakan rumus kuadrat pangkat tiga."

"HEI KALIAN MENDENGARKU TIDAK?!"

# # #

Wajah Boruto sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Sebuah kotak kecil di belakang tubuhnya tampak bergerak sedikit karena tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar sejak tadi. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menyembul dari balik pori-porinya. Iris aqua itu menatap kearah objek lain selain sosok gadis cantik bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sarada.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau ucapkan? bel hampir berbunyi." ujarnya dingin—seperti biasa—sambil melirik ke arah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ano.. itu..." ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak.

"J-jadilah temanku..." suara pelan itu terdengar lirih. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

Alis Sarada mengerut tipis. ia menyipitkan matanya. Menerka-nerka apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Sampai iris onyx miliknya bertubrukan dengan kotak kecil yang menyembul dari balik punggung Boruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu.. apa itu, boleh?" ujar Boruto sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

Jemari lentik Sarada meraih kotak yang disodorkan padanya. Membukanya. Dan terbelalak melihat isinya.

Sebuah kacamata baru.

"I-ini.. d-darimana kau tahu?"

Meski samar, ia dapat melihat binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua manik hitam indah itu.

Sebuah kedutan terasa di kedua ujung bibir Boruto. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

.

"Em, karena... kebetulan?"

.

.

.

Kini di otak mungilnya, tersusun beragam rencana untuk membalas budi pada dua orang paling berjasa di masa-masa SMAnya ini.

# # #

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu..._

 _Seorang pria bersurai pirang pucat nampak sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis berkacamata yang duduk dua bangku di sebelahnya._

 _"Kenapa dengan gadis itu?" gumamnya lirih._

 _Sarada berusaha untuk fokus pada papan tulis di depannya, namun sepertinya minus di matanya bertambah. Ia terlihat kesulitan memandang tulisan-tulisan kecil yang baru gurunya selesaikan._

 _Bel berbunyi. Semua murid dari berbagai macam sekolah itu nampak berhamburan ke luar kelas. Menyisakan dua orang dengan seragam sekolah yang sama di ruang les tersebut._

 _"Uchiha-san."_

 _Merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, gadis itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan beres-beresnya._

 _"Hai'?"_

 _"Ini..." Inojin mengulurkan buku catatan miliknya._

 _"Eh? Ano...aku-"_

 _"Materi hari ini cukup penting. Akan sayang jika murid cerdas sepertimu melewatkannya."_

 _"Kau siapa?"_

 _"Namaku Inojin Yamanaka. Murid dari kelas sebelah. Aku memang tidak mencolok, tapi aku tahu kau. Well, mustahil jika ada yang tidak mengenal primadona sekolah sepertimu" Inojin mengatakannya dengar raut datar seperti biasanya, tak ada ekspresi merona sama sekali. Padahal ia baru mengatakan hal yang cukup memalukan,_

 _"Jadi, kau mau ambil ini tidak?"_

 _Sarada nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran pemuda didepannya. Sebelum tangan putihnya terjulur menyambut buku tulis itu._

 _"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok di kelasmu."_

 _"Santai saja."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu. Inojin berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu._

 _._

 _._

 _Baru beberapa langkah, ponsel Inojin bergetar. Menandakan sebuah email baru saja masuk._

 _Nama Shikadai tertera di bagian atas layarnya._

 ** _From : Shikadai_**

 ** _To : Inojin_**

 ** _Subjek : rencana bodoh Boruto._**

 ** _Kau sudah menemukan apa yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Sarada saat ini?_**

 _Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Inojin segera menekan tombol telepon._

 _"Halo? Shikadai, kau dimana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Shikadai segera memacu motor miliknya memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan elit Uchiha._

 _Inojin berkali-kali menatap peta digital di ponselnya dan jalan di sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari sebuah rumah yang menjadi tujuannya._

 _"Shikadai, rumah bercat putih di depan sana."_

 _"Oke."_

 _Pemuda bersurai nanas itu memarkirkan motornya di dekat pohon. Ia memandang ke arah sahabat pirangnya. Lalu mengangguk samar._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati rumah bercat putih dengan papan bertuliskan "Uchiha" di depannya._

 _Hingga sampailah mereka di dekat jendela kamar seorang gadis._

 _Oh, kuharap kalian tidak berpikir kalau kedua orang itu sedang berusaha mengintip gadis yang berada di dalam kamar._

 _Mereka masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri di hadapan ayah gadis itu. uchiha Sasuke._

 _"Terkutuklah kau Boruto. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengulitinya jika sampai ada yang melihatku sedang seperti ini." desis Shikadai._

 _"Kecilkan suaramu. Atau orang rumah akan mendengar suaramu." balas Inojin,_

 _"Hei, apa benar ia sangat membutuhkan kacamata seperti katamu?" tanya Shikadai._

 _"Aku tidak begitu yakin, makanya aku mengajakmu kemari."_

 _"Lalu kau pikir apa yang akan kita dapatkan sekalipun kita kesini, bodoh?! Apa menurutmu ia akan mengatakan dengan lantang di depan jendela ini kalau ia sedang butuh kacamat-"_

 _"KAA-SAN! SARADA BUTUH KACAMATA BARU!" sebuah pekikan nyaring memutus ucapan Shikadai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inojin tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _"Cih, cepat beritahu Boruto! Dan pulang!"_

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI.

 **A/N** : Ini ff pertamaku yang ngambil tokoh dari Boruto next generation. Semoga suka! Gomen kalo OOC, dan ketidaksamaan dengan karakter aslinya. #bungkukDalamDalam

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
